Señora Taisho
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: —Sesshurin -habló con voz fuerte y grave- —Padre -respondió ella tan apacible como él- Reencarnación :3


**Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **"Señora Taisho"**

El bullicio había comenzado temprano por la mañana, Jaken, el demonio en quién mas confiaba el youkai Sesshomaru, había llegado de su viaje y traía consigo buenas noticias, pero para sopresa de éste, su tan adorado "Amo bonito" no se encontraba, había emprendido el viaje una semana antes y nadie sabía cuando volvería.

El pequeño demonio verde se veía bastante feliz, trataba de ocultar tal hecho, pero como era común en él, no se le daba para nada, aún así ordenó a todos los demonios que servían al gran Sesshomaru, que limpiaran el palacio como no se limpiaba desde que había muerto la señora, la siempre bella esposa del demonio. Rin.

Al principio todos estaban extrañados ante tal orden, pero sabían que debían obedecer, Jaken era un demonio pequeño y algo débil, quizá hasta un poco tonto, pero al final del día, era la mano derecha del amo.

El sonido de pasos ligeros resonaron por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, en la escalera central apareció una figura esbelta, una hermosa mujer de orbes doradas, ojos rasgados, mirada afilada, labios carnosos y jodidamente rojos, una dama alta de larga cabellera platinada, un vestido muy parecido a los trajes de Sesshomaru y aquella marca de una media luna en la frente con una marca roja en cada mejilla, orejas alargadas, uñas largas y afiladas que se escondían en el puño que mantenía cerrado junto a la espada ceñida a su cintura.

—Jaken -habló con voz delicada y demandante- ¿Dónde está?

—Le he dejado en custodia de Morau y Deriu, llegarán aquí en cualquier momento -respondió con una reverencia-

—¡JA-KEN! -le deletreó el nombre mientras su mirada se volvia gélida y mucho mas afilada que antes, como si fuera a matarle con solo verle-

—¿Joven Amo?

—¿Le has dejado con un par de idiotas novatos que no tienen respeto alguno por esta mansión, por mi o su señor? -estaba furiosa, definitivamente la señorita Sesshurin Taisho estaba furiosa-

—¿A que se refiere? -preguntó temblando de nervios el pequeño demonio-

—Ese par de imbéciles creeran que nos daremos un festín, pueden tratar de hacerle daño antes de traerle -dio un paso-, demonio tonto.

Cada paso que daba era fuerte, demostraba entereza, orgullo, dignidad, poder y autoridad, sus pasos eran suaves y a la vez fuertes, caminaba erguida y de manera fluida, con la mirada al frente, tan orgullosa y poderosa, intimidaba a su paso dejando un aura pesada de poder, como lo hacía un demonio orgulloso y consciente de su gran poder, como solo un Taisho lo sabía hacer.

Llegó hasta el salón, resoplo un "Tch" y siguió caminando, a su paso aplasto a Jaken para después mirarlo haciendo que este se levantase al instante para seguirle, salió de la mansión hacía el jardín delantero, no observó a nadie, era como si dijera "no son dignos para ser mirados por mi", llegó hasta hasta la salida de los territorios Taisho y caminó por el bosque.

Caminaba con rapidez pero en silencio, la mirada certera y los sentidos agudizados, la larga cabellera plateada se moveteaba al son del viento mientras por momentos soltaba palabras mordaces. Jaken se limitaba a seguirle sin hablar, no queria que la joven amo le reprendiera por decir algo que no fuese de su agrado.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce de camino Sesshurin se detuvo de pronto, seria y sin mirar al otro lado, en el camino contrario el imponente Sesshomaru de detuvo, se le miraba tan tranquilo, peligrosamente tranquilo, con los sentidos alerta. El señor de las tierras del oeste llevó su mirada hasta la joven, tan apacible como siempre, era como ver una competencia de serios, seguro que tendrían un empate.

—Sesshurin -habló con voz fuerte y grave-

—Padre -respondió ella tan apacible como él-

—Amo bonito -comenzó a lloriquear Jaken-

—¡Silencio! -le reprendieron ambos demonios-

Fue sólo un tipo de saludo cortés antes de volver a tomar camino, era el mismo caminar orgulloso, erguido y peligroso el que ambos demonios llevaban, era como ver a la misma persona en diferentes versiones, claro que una de complexión un poco mas pequeña que la otra, pero igual de peligrosa.

Cerca de las montañas nebulosas, cuando una corriente de aire llegó, ambos demonios soltaron un gruñido antes de salir a toda velocidad, dejando a Jaken atrás gritando "¡Espere, amo bonito" y corriendo mientras lloraba por sentirse rechazado.

Al llegar al lugar donde provenía el olor, se podía observar a una humana de aparentemente 17 años de edad, cabello castaño largo, de complexión delgada y mirada aterrorizada, estaba siendo acribillada contra un árbol por dos demonios que la miraban con lujuria y desesperación.

Sesshomaru llegó al instante por detrás de uno de los demonios y Sesshurin hizo lo mismo con el otro, desenvainaron sus espadas apuntando al cuello de los dos demonios mientras mantenían una mirada sádica, oscura y helada.

—Muevete un solo milimetro adelante o atrás, y éstas muerto, basura -hablaron los dos al momento-

—Sesshomaru-sama -apenas y respondió uno-

—¡Silencio! -dijeron ambos Taisho al unísono-

—N-no me ma-maten por favor -suplicó la joven-

—¡Jaken! -gritó Sesshomaru-

—¡Aquí estoy amo bonito! -llegó a toda velocidad el demonio-

—Lleva a Rin hasta la mansión, llama a mi madre y esperen hasta que regrese con mi hija

—Enseguida amo bonito

Jaken se movió con rapidez y tomó a Rin de la mano, ella toda temblorosa subió al carruaje, observó al hombre y la chica, ambos de cabellera plateada que amenazaban con sus correspondientes espadas a los horribles monstruos que quisieron hacerle daño, tenía miedo pero prefería quedarse con aquellos que habían llegado a salvarle.

—Mi señor -habló el demonio que era amenzado por Sesshomaru-, no es lo que piensa

—Trataste de dañar a mi esposa, no soy un idiota -respondió fríamente presionando la afilada hoja contra el cuello de aquél infame demonio-

—Nosotros no hicimos nada -habló el otro demonio-

—Te atreviste a tocar el cuerpo de mi madre, pude sentir tu asqueroso olor sobre su piel -le habló Sesshurin-, me sorprende que aun que vas a morir en instantes, tengas los huevos para tratar de mentirme

—Nosotros creímos que su esposa estaba muerta, por favor perdonenos la vida

—No saber quién es mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, SU señora y su condición es lo que hace que novatos traidores como ustedes no puedan vivir por mucho tiempo.

La tierra se bañó con la sangre de el par de demonios que habían desafiado a los dueños del oeste.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la mansión, con las espadas enfundadas y las garras hiriendoles su propia piel, llegaron hasta el lugar donde descansaba la mujer, tan inexpresivos como siempre se acercaron a ella y le dieron aquella infusión que era celosamente protegida.

Las pupilas de aquella jovencita se dilataron y su cabeza dolió, recuerdos se colaban en su mente de forma rápida y agresiva, reconocía todo a su alrededor y todos le miraban expectantes.

—Mi pequeña -saltó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a Sesshurin-, mi niña, estás hermosa, tan linda como siempre

—Me da gusto que estes de vuelta en tus tierras, aquí es tu hogar, madre -le dijo feliz la peli plata mientras la abrazaba-

—Estoy feliz de estar en casa -llevó su mirada hasta el demonio que la observaba y se separó con lentitud de su hija-, mi amado Sesshomaru, mi amor, sigues tan apuesto como el día que me salvaste

—Bienvenida a casa, Señora Taisho

Rin saltó a los brazos de su esposo y lo besó con pasión y esmeró, no le importaba que le vieran, habían pasado mas de 40 años desde que murió en su vida anterior, y justo como se lo había prometido su esposo, la había esperado, había esperado su reencarnación, la había buscado y cuándo la encontró le volvió sus recuerdos.

Todos los demonios comenzaron a salir, quizá ellos querían pasar mucho tiempo a solas ahora que se habían reencontrado, claro que les preocupaba un poco la seguridad de su señora, después de todo ella había sido encontrada y traída a casa a la edad de quince años, pero hasta la señorita se había puesto de pie, si ella confiaba entonces era deber de ellos confiar también.

—Espero -comenzó a hablar la joven-, que trabajen duro para darme un hermano, no pienso esperar una vida mas, ya he esperado las tres anteriores -dijo antes de salir de la habitación-

Sesshomaru quiso lanzarle un gruñido, sin embargo las risillas de su esposa lograron calmarlo.

—Te extrañe mucho -le susurró sobre los labios a su esposa cuándo se aseguró que no había nadie cerca-, mi preciosa Rin.

—Te amo, estoy feliz de volver a casa, de regresar con mi familia -dijo mientras le acariciaba aquellas marcas en las mejillas, cuello y manos de su esposo-

—Mi madre vendrá pronto para revisar que todo esté en orden, entonces estaremos sólos mucho tiempo, quizá sea hora de un cachorro, Sesshurin ha sido una hija ejemplar.

—Entonces comencemos ahora, me gustaría pasar por la primera vez lo mas rápido posible, quiero una buena bienvenida, mi hermoso demonio.

—Mi hermosa humana, mi preciosa Rin.

Afuera de la habitación de sus padres, Sesshurin sonreía victoriosa, estaba feliz de ver a su madre de nuevo y probablemente tendría un hermano, sabía que ellos trabajarían muy duro por ello, por ahora iría a distraer un poco a su abuela, a su padre no le gustaría ser interrumpido cuando le daba amor a mamá.

En el palacio todos los demonios se veían tranquilos, siempre que la señora Rin Taisho estaba en la mansión todo era paz, después de todo nadie podía con el par de demonios platinados, sólo ella podía controlarlos, para ser una humana era muy poderosa, tan poderosa que incluso Jaken y A-UH parecían muchísimo mas felices.

Sin duda Rin Taisho era muy importante, la gran señora de las tierras del oeste.


End file.
